


Little Cupidon

by Neoxyxia



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, don't expect too much of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neoxyxia/pseuds/Neoxyxia
Summary: Sana has been in Fairy Tail for seven months. Having lost the one she loved a few months back, she doesn't want her friends to let their chances at love pass by and so, she tries to support them.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 5





	Little Cupidon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! First things first: I'm not an English speaker, so the vocabulary isn't great, it's not well-written but I did the best I could, I hope you'll like it!  
> I decided to fall back into the Fairy Tail fandom a few weeks ago to prepare for the upcoming video game. Probably the worst idea ever, since now I'm like super obsessed, like "obsessed" like I used to be back when I was like 15, help. Anyway, as I said, I hope you'll like my work, and don't forget to show your support through comments and kudos! It's more appreciated.

20-year-old Sana never knew love. She could have but she missed her chance. The man she loved died before she ever got the chance to tell him her feelings. After his passing, she left her previous guild to find a new one. She couldn’t stay where she and her beloved shared so many memories together. She had to let it go somehow and she realized the best way to do this was to leave her home behind and start her life anew with new people. She heard so much about Fairy Tail. She heard about their old habit of destroying everything, she heard about the bonds all its members shared together. It looked fun!

Seven months have passed since she joined the guild. Sana never talked about herself even though she had nothing to hide; she just wasn’t ready to remember all the things she left behind. Fairy Tail was one hell of a guild, everyone was so kind to each other, it housed very strong individuals… No really, being a member of Fairy Tail was the same as being in paradise, no less. Okay, maybe it’s a bit far-fetched considering their tendency of destroying every town they go to, but it felt like… home. And it was a feeling that was deeply welcomed for Sana, who’s lost everyone she cared about in her life. As time went by, she learnt to trust and love her members and they came to trust her enough to share their past with her. And let’s say that most of her newfound friends have gone through many hardships in their youth. Everyone has lost something important to them and Sana thought that it was that feeling that kept the guild together. That helped forging strong bonds, there was no doubt about it.

After their last mission, all of Natsu’s group, Sana included, agreed on spending some days on vacation in a thermal spring. The girls went bathing to have a good time together while Sana stayed with Gray and the fire wizard. Sana felt really uncomfortable wandering around wearing only a towel, even if she was with her female friends. She wasn’t ready for that so when asked, she simply said to go on ahead without her, that she’ll go later.

“Maaaaaaan, they’re really taking their tiiiiiime!”, Natsu whined, his head on Lucy’s pillow, a detail that Sana caught.

It was only details, but she understood that something was going on between the two of them. She asked around in the guild, and while no one denied that they looked like a couple indeed, it looked like there was still some progress to be made. Maybe she could give them a hand somehow? She coughed.

“We don’t get to do this often, I say it’s a good thing they decide to stay there a while”, Gray replied. “But say Sana, why didn’t you go with them?”

“Where I come from, we don’t do this, we, uh… We’re not used to these customs.”

She didn’t know why but the only mention of bathing with other people around just made her super nervous. It wasn’t that she was ashamed of the way she looked – she actually knew that she was good-looking – but it just… felt weird. For some reason. Finally, after a few minutes, the girls came back, wearing yukatas. Though, one girl was missing. Lucy. Oh well, Sana could face her discomfort for once. Plus, she had things to talk about with her.

The young woman headed towards the main bath, where Lucy was still sat in, her eyes looking up to the sky. She apparently didn’t notice Sana was coming in because she didn’t move an inch when her friend put her feet in the water. Sana couldn’t help but hold tightly the helm of the towel, afraid that it might fall, even if the water hid perfectly her body.

“What are you thinking about?”, Sana suddenly asked her.

Sana’s voice startled the Celestial Spirit mage. Realizing at last that her friend had joined her, she gave her questioning look.

“I thought you weren’t going to the bath? Why are you here?”, she asked the female in front of her.

“I changed my mind”, Sana replied, quite embarrassed. “But I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Hm? What is it?”

Sana had no idea how to begin the conversation. How could she start talking about something like this? ‘Do you like Natsu?’ Why bother asking if she already knew the answer. Actions sometimes spoke louder than mere words and both mages have proven that a hundred times already. Natsu crashed her place almost every day, sometimes even sleeping together with her – sleeping, as just sleeping, not the other thing, she always was the first person he’d go to whenever he wanted to talk to someone… As for Lucy, well… looks don’t lie. Sana caught her blushing every now and then. She thought hard about her next line of words before answering:

“If you had to choose someone in Fairy Tail to be your boyfriend, who would it be?”

Lucy literally jumped, obviously shocked by the sudden question. It shocked Sana as well, since that wasn’t exactly what she had been meaning to say.

“W-W-Why would you want to know that?”, Lucy asked, her voice shaking.

“I don’t know, I wanted to try out these ‘girl talk’ people talk about.”

Even though, she wasn’t exactly sure as to what were these ‘girls talk’ really about. But it’ll do. Probably.

“I… don’t know. I’ve… never thought of it… before. What about you?”

Damn, of course she would ask the question back! Sana put her head back, so that her head could rest on the dried floor while enjoying the hot water. The night sky was so pretty. It was full of stars, without any clouds. Actually, if she was to be honest, Fairy Tail had quite the handsome guys in it. Gray? Taken. Laxus? Well, ask Freed! Natsu? Taken – even if he’d deny it. Gildartz? TOO OLD! Gajeel? Heck, he’s a soon-to-be-father. Maybe little Romeo, who knows? But, he’s too young.  
Okay, maybe she didn’t ask the good question. Maybe she should try to be bold.

“I’m asking the questions here”, Sana replied with a mischievous smile. “So? Who is it?”

“I told you, I don’t know!”, Lucy yelled, splattering water all around her.

“I’m not blind, you know.”

“What do you mean?”

“You and Natsu. You like him, don’t you?”

At the sole mention of the Dragon Slayer, Lucy’s cheeks turned tomato red.

“No need to hide it. It’s okay. You kinda let it slip earlier”, Sana simply said. “When the girls told you that you should hurry because some other unknown girl could keep him for herself? Remember?”

It was a few days ago. There was some sort of festival happening in the streets and a stranger approached Natsu. The woman was beautiful, and truth be told, Sana wished she could have looked like her. But anyway, she was a tad too close and Erza, Happy, Wendy, Levy and Kanna told Lucy that she should be on her guard since she “had competition”. And she never denied anything.

“Whether I like him or not, it doesn’t matter. I’m fine with the current relationship we have”, Lucy answered. But she mumbled something as she put half of her face into the water.

It made Sana laugh; Lucy was pouting. She was adorable. It was exactly like how people treated her back when she was in her previous guild. She never hid the fact that she had fallen for her partner, and everyone kept teasing her, so she ended up pouting most of the time. Then, her beloved partner would come to her rescue, which made things awkward. Maybe he knew what these teases were about. Or maybe he didn’t. She’ll never know. She didn’t like remembering her days with her old guild. It reminded her of what she had, of the dear memories she had, of her great friends, of things that could or have happened. It made her think about him.

“Lucy”, Sana simply said, with a serious tone. “Just… don’t live with regrets, okay?”

And then, she readjusted her towel on her chest and left the bath.

***********

They went back to the guild a few days after. Her guildmates were living their usual life, bickering over anything, getting into fights and destroying the guild – again – over nothing. But that was what Fairy Tail was like. And Sana liked it this way. Nothing happened between Lucy and Natsu after her talk with the blonde woman, so she thought maybe talking to Natsu would be better, if not harder.

She found him near the river but something was strange: Happy didn’t seem to be around.

“Where’s Happy? Not seeing him with you is quite curious.”

Natsu looked back and greeted his friend, who joined him. She wondered what he was thinking about. Nothing major recently happened, nor were there any serious crises or anything in the like.

“Oh, Lucy’s lost a bet, she went fishing with him.”

That was even more unusual. But that was actually perfect, considering what she had come to talk to him about. The breeze felt good, it could give her some strength. She knew he considered her as a close friend, but still, Natsu wasn’t your ordinary-typical-guy. He’s quite aggressive when it came to serious matters or… feelings. Maybe he won’t like it her meddling with his private life. But she wanted to help.

“Up until now, I never cared about telling people what happened to me before joining the guild”, she made a pause. “There was a man that I deeply loved. He was my partner and we usually went on missions together. And more than just friendship, I loved him like a man. But he was killed in action before I even got the chance to tell him.” 

She could notice the confused look on Natsu’s face. And she didn’t blame him, her confession came out of nowhere after all. She took a deep breath and continued:

“No matter what you say, me and everyone else in the guild understood that you cared about Lucy.”

“Well, it’s true, I do care about her”, he replied without the slightest hesitation.

How dense could he be seriously?

“I mean, you care for her more than just a friend! What I mean is considering your background and who you are, anything can happen at any moment. I don’t want you or Lucy to live with the same regrets as I do today.”

Silence. Did he get what she was getting at? He was fiddling with his fingers, his eyes lost in the river. She wondered what he was thinking about.

“That’s bullshit”, he simply stated.

Surprisingly, his answer made her smile.

“Whatever, I just came to tell you this.”

And as she was ready to go, she heard him speak in a much lighter and gentle voice:

“What’s the point in going on missions without Lucy? It’s not the same without her”, at long last, he put his head up, looking up at the cleared sky. “You’re right, she’s my… home.”

As far as he could remember, Lucy has always been his priority ever since she joined the guild. He made her his partner, his best friend, his…

“She’s my family. She’s where I belong!”

His sudden outburst surprised Sana, who stopped in her tracks. Deep down, Natsu had always known that Lucy was more than just a friend to him. She’s always been… special. It wasn’t like if they were siblings, it was something… more. He never truly understood what made her special to him, but she just did. Being with her just felt damn right! Sana turned back and walked towards Natsu, before putting her finger on his heart.

“That’s what’s called love, buddy! If she’s your “home”, then I suggest you go home right now and be honest with her” she whispered with a soft voice, her smile growing bigger with each syllabus she prounounced.

The fire mage got up on his feet, half his face hidden in his scarf. Sana could tell he was embarrassed.

“But I like the relationship we have! I don’t care about this “love” stuff.”

That again. Sana sighed, one hand on her hip.

“There’s no need to be ashamed of love, Natsu. Look around you. Gray is practically dating Juvia, Levy is pregnant with Gajeel’s child”, she asserted before letting out a small laugh. “I mean come on, if Gajeel fell in love, anyone can.”

But he said nothing. Sana considered the conversation over and was preparing to leave until she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Natsu running, soon disappearing into the distance. Sana put her hands on her heart and looked towards the horizon.

“I did right, didn’t I? Sora?”

But it wasn’t like she expected any kind of answer, it’s not like he will answer to her calls. She took one strand of her hair blowing in the wind and put it back behind her ear, before heading back to the guild.

***********

She didn’t have any idea what Natsu exactly did after he left her by the river. She thought he’d go to Lucy’s but she guessed wrong since they were both here at the guild and they weren’t even talking to each other. Lucy was talking with Mirajane while Natsu was… doing Natsu stuff. Yelling, bragging about his strength, trying to get into fights with Gray and Elfman… Well, with luck, maybe both mages will do something about their feelings and not let this chance slide, it’ll be such a shame otherwise.

With her talking to her friends, she completely lost track of time. She had challenged Kanna to a drinking contest – which she obviously failed – and while she felt a bit dizzy, she still had all perception of reality. Wendy was by her side, sitting on a bench, suffocating. Sana could see the sweat drops falling on her face.

“It’s so hot!”, the blue-haired mage exclaimed. “I don’t understand how the guys could fight and run all day long with this heat!”

“Just looking at them tires me out”, Carla then added.

“Guys, guys! I think Natsu and Lucy are confessing!”, Sana heard Levy yell from the other side of the room.

Suddenly, all discussions ceased, and everyone ran up to the small mage. Sana couldn’t believe what she just heard. Kanna took her by the hand and they walked up to Levy, who was hiding behind a sliding door. She wasn’t particularly interested in what Natsu and Lucy wanted to say to one another, it was a private matter after all but on the other hand…

“I can’t believe it!”, Levy excitedly shouted.

“Yeah, me neither, they sure took their sweet time”, Kanna replied, trying not to lose one second of what was actually happening in front of her eyes.

Sana didn’t even know what they saw actually, since everyone stood in her way, but after thinking hard about it, maybe it was for the best. She grabbed Kanna and Levy by the neck and got them away from the door.

“C’mon girls, let’s give them a little bit of privacy, it’s not our business.”

“But I want to seeeeeee!”, Levy yelled as she tried to break free from Sana’s strong grasp. Her strength wasn’t human!

Sana shot her a glare.

“Were we eavesdropping when Gajeel got you pregnant?”, she remarked.

Levy’s face turned pale and she stopped debating. It was quite disrespectful, but truth be told, Sana was quite proud of her remark. 

“Wow, uncalled for”, Kanna muttered.

After that, they all returned to their sits, sipping tea, coffee, various drinks while waiting for the new couple to come out. Which they did a few minutes later, but it was as if nothing had changed. No hand holding, no blushing, no soft looks, no nothing. And Sana didn’t have to wait long for Natsu to get “all fired up” and start to shout everywhere.

“Can’t this guy just shut it for even one second?”, Gray complained as he undressed.

“Gray, your clothes.”

He started to scream all throughout the building, searching for his lost clothes. Sana sighed then smiled, looking at the guild all together. Nope, nothing will ever change, but that was Fairy Tail alright.

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction isn't a "real" one, it's more like a compilation, NaLu, Gruvia & Gajevy will have one OS each. But there'll be a "bonus" chapter, involving the OC's story with her loved one. Maybe I'll write something on Fraxus & Stingue but idk yet.


End file.
